Hand held retrieving devices for gripping and/or picking up objects are known. They typically employ a jaw or magnetic portion that is coupled with a handle via a central portion. Such “grippers” typically have fixed length central portions or a two-part construction that permits articulation or telescoping of the central portion so that it can be compacted. Some telescoping retrieving devices provide adjustable length for ergonomic reasons. Example references describing various types of retrieving devices include Chinese Patent No. 201889794, German Patent No. 1,171,354, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,562, 5,620,447, 8,042,848 and 8,585,114, United States Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/200143 and 2014/054912, and International Patent Application Publication No. 2009/126334. There is, however, still a long felt but unsolved need for an extendable retrieving device that facilitates reaching around bends or corners that are otherwise inaccessible to traditional retrieving devices.